


Christmas Cookies

by NoPowerInTheVerseCanStopMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPowerInTheVerseCanStopMe/pseuds/NoPowerInTheVerseCanStopMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina bakes Christmas cookies. Emma tries to steal all the cookies, using whatever devious tactics are necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here’s some Swan Queen smut based on the song Christmas Cookies by George Strait. It’s one of my favorite Christmas songs and until a few years ago, I thought it was just an innocent song about Christmas cookies. However, one of my English teachers so kindly informed me it’s really all about sex. So here we are. Enjoy.

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies sugar_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies babe_

_The ones that look like Santa Claus_

_Christmas trees and bells and stars_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies babe_

            Emma peered around the corner of the kitchen just in time to see Regina pull another batch of Christmas cookies from the oven. She toed the invisible boundary that separated her from the kitchen. After two years of eating so many cookies she’d made herself sick, Emma had been officially banned from the kitchen while Regina baked. She was only allowed to help frost under strict supervision.

            But just because she couldn’t go into the kitchen, didn’t mean she couldn’t lurk near the kitchen until Regina grew tired of her presence and handed her a few cookies. Or at least that was the only plan Emma had come up with thus far. Technically it was her second plan. The first one was brilliant, but as  it turned out, her son couldn’t be bribed to disobey his other mother and sneak cookies to Emma. His moral compass sometimes made Emma doubt that nature had any influence on the child at all, then he’d trip over his own feet or devour an entire pizza by himself and Emma would see her genetic contributions shine through.

            Really, Emma was just waiting for Regina to be distracted enough so she could sneak a few cookies and enjoy them in the safety of the living room where Henry was working through some Christmas movies. They were saving Emma’s favorite Christmas movie for later, when all the cookies were done and packed up for their trek to Christmas dinner at Snow and David’s. Neither Henry nor Regina had seen it and Emma was all too happy to introduce them to a Christmas classic.

 

            Regina felt Emma’s eyes on her back as she bent over. She hadn’t raised a boy for nearly fifteen years without developing the traditional mom “eyes in the back of the head.”

And with Emma’s proclivity for danger, Regina’s mother senses were often set off by the blonde’s scheming.

            “I certainly hope you’re not considering coming in the kitchen,” Regina said.

            Emma tore her eyes away from Regina’s backside and refocused on the brunette’s face. Regina set the tray of cookies on the counter and proceeded to scoop them off the tray and onto the wax paper spread around the counters so they could cool off.

            “Nope. I know I’m banished. What is it with you Enchanted Forest folk and you banishments anyway? I mean, has it ever really worked out in your favor?” Emma questioned, “I mean, you banished my mom and she found a new BFF and a husband.”

            “Only Snow White could turn banishment into a positive,” Regina sighed.

            “Yeah. She does have some supernatural positivity,” Emma agreed.

            “Now, was there a reason you were lurking in the doorway?” Regina asked.

            “Uh, I was just checking out my smoking hot girlfriend in an apron?” Emma offered, “You know how that whole Betty Crocker bit turns me on.”

            “I’m sure. Because I certainly know you weren’t planning to touch any of these cookies.”

            “Nope. Definitely not. Never even crossed my mind,” Emma said.

 

            “She caught you, didn’t she?” Henry asked as Emma flopped onto the couch.

            “I didn’t even make it into the kitchen,” Emma sighed.

            “I told you. She’s too good, even your superpowers pale in comparison,” Henry said.

            “Whatever, I’ll get some of those cookies, if it’s the last thing I do,” Emma swore.

            “It might be,” Henry offered.

            “Well, you’ll have to avenge my death, kid, you know, family honor, being noble and all that shit.”

            “Maybe, but it’ll have to wait until after Christmas, because I want to open all my presents first.”

            “Whatever, see if I get you anything next year,” Emma scoffed.

            “But ma, all I want is a Red Rider BB Gun!” Henry mock cried.

            “You’ll shoot your eye out kid,” Emma laughed.

            “Fine, I’ll accept video games with copious violence and bad language instead. Simulated violence can’t shoot my eye out.”

            “Nope, it can only rot your brain.”

 

            Near the end of A Christmas Story, Emma formulated a new plan. It was risky, and if it failed, she’d probably spend the next week on the couch. Luckily Henry had dozed off on the couch, so Emma didn’t have to worry about him interrupting.

            Emma waited near the entrance to the kitchen, out of site. Once she heard Regina pull open the oven, Emma slunk into the kitchen and carefully snuck up behind the brunette. Regina jumped slightly when Emma’s hands slid onto her hips.

            “Miss Swan,” Regina said, warning clear.

            “I’m telling you, that apron,” Emma whispered between kisses to Regina’s neck.

            “Emma, I’m busy,” Regina protested as one of Emma’s hands slipped under her shirt.

            “You can take a break,” Emma offered.

            “Henry…”

            “Is sleeping in the living room.”

            Regina’s arguments were halted when Emma’s hand slipped under her bra. A soft moan escaped as Emma’s deft fingers found her already hardening nipple. Emma flipped them around and pressed Regina into the counter near some cooling cookies.

            Regina pressed her hips back into Emma’s as Emma’s fingers worked Regina’s breast. Emma pressed soft kisses to Regina’s neck as her free hand found the button on Regina’s jeans. With practiced ease, Emma unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand towards Regina’s hot center.

            Regina moaned softly as Emma’s fingers slid through her wet folds. Her hips bucked as Emma slid across her clit. Emma smirked and circled a finger around the brunette’s bundle of nerves, never actually touching, only ghosting around.

            The noises coming from the brunette had sufficiently soaked Emma’s panties. But she remained focused on her mission. One hand worked Regina’s clit, while the other slid to the breast she’d been neglecting.

            Emma knew Regina was close, so she slowed her pace and slipped two fingers into the brunette. Emma pressed her forward and slowly pumped her fingers into the brunette. Emma could feel Regina’s walls begin to clench around her fingers. She pulled her body away and spun Regina around. She pressed her lips to the brunette just as her orgasm rocked through her body. Regina’s moans were muffled by Emma’s lips as she rode the waves of her climax.

            Regina slumped against Emma for a moment, her arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck. Emma carefully pulled her hand out of Regina’s pants and wiped her fingers on her own jeans. She quickly pecked Regina on the lips.

            “I think your cookies are done,” Emma smiled.

            “Shit,” Regina swore, pushing Emma away so she could get to the oven.

            Regina was too distracted to notice Emma swipe a pile of Santa shaped cookies as she made her exit. Emma was sure she’d pay for her actions later, but the cookies were so good, she couldn’t even bring herself to mind. And Regina was smoking hot in her apron.

 


End file.
